Untitled
by Paralytic
Summary: A young night elf and human, brought together by their guild become friends. After awhile, the human develops feelings for the nelf. Will she return them... or reject her? FxF, Yuri, don't like don't read. OCxOC


A/N: Well, here goes nothing. Again. It's been forever. First WoWfic, inspired by a true story! ... changed a little bit, but hey. This is a female/female story. Lesbians... If that offends you, please don't read or review. The goal is for 60k words, but I really doubt that is ever going to happen without severe boredom from anyone who reads this. Blah. 2nd Fanfic on this account... hope it doesn't disappoint!

(If it's needed , _italics_ are thoughts, **bold** is imp-thoughts.)

"PROTECT THE TREE!" yelled the night elf, obnoxiously giving her trademark phrase.

Us other four group members rolled our eyes and agreed, knowing doing anything else would cause our own deaths.

_What a weirdo. It's not like we don't know after seven thousand times to keep the healer alive._

"Now that we've all gained ten pounds eating biscuits, are we ready to get rid of this...thing?" asked Valex, impatient to get back home. We had been here for three hours, fighting enemies in the Slave Pens. Made the Broken slaves seem almost inhuman, until they ran away without even a thanks.

"It's not a 'thing', Val, it's a Bog Lord that we have been hired to kill because it has corrupted the reservoir." I stated, trying to show off my intelligence, though I had no idea what I was talking about.

"That still makes it a thing, Mys..." Val started, before noticing the Shadowbolt aimed in his direction. He shut up, so I missed on purpose, hitting one of the frogs.

"Hush, let's just get him," Kaleya said, distractedly making her potions.

_Where does she always get so many flowers and vials from? That girl is always making potions or yelling that stupid phrase... must be a long ear thing. _

My imp snorted at that thought, our minds connected through dark magic. There was very little I could hide from the creepy little thing, my mind only free when he was dead, or stuck in the underworld.

Valex chose this moment to take his shield and toss it at the lord named Quagmirrian. He looked around, seeing all five of us, and noticed Val was the one that hit him. He ran over to him, and smacked the shield.

"Yeah, a lot of good that does big guy." Val said, winking at Quagmirrian. "Gonna have to try just a bit harder if you want Kal to have to DO anything."

So, almost as if it understood his words, picked Val up and threw him against the nearest wall, the only thing protecting him the heavy plate. Kal looked up from her potion-making, oblivious to the situation until she heard the clank of plate on stone.

"Oops," she stated simply, using her Nature power to transform into a tree, with dead leaves.

_Wow. That was smart. So absorbed by potions. _

**You're still alive aren't you?**

_Of course. She's a capable healer, and I haven't gotten hit yet._

**Not yet. She has almost never let you die. And when you get careless, she does bring you back from the dead.**

_Yes, and I'm very appreciative. But shouldn't we be fighting right now, little guy?_

It was times like this I wished there was no imp-link. He never stopped thinking.

_You know, even in tree-form, she has quite fluid movements. I am jealous. _

**Shouldnt we be fighting right now, human?**

That imp seriously had to go. I started hurling shadowbolt after shadowbolt at the bog lord, hoping he didn't notice my damage to him. I stopped my casting when he glanced at me, assuring him I wasn't worth attacking. Val kept his attention with his taunting.

"Didn't I say PROTECT the TREE? I'm getting hit with that nasty fatty's spit. Turn him around!" Kal told Val, who listened immediately.

"Bossy, bossy. Gosh. I guess she's right, though." Val whined under his breath.

"I heard that, Val," she responded, flashing a know-it-all smile.

_Only thing about her thinking that she knows it all is... well, she really does know it all. How does she do that, anyways..._

The bog lord finally fell, in all his nasty glory, and landed face down in the pool behind him.

"Yay, that was easier than it should have been!" exclaimed the other druid that accompanied us, trying to get out from under the lord's corpse, having a little trouble. Clawing at the body did nothing, it was covered in moss. The other four of us looked on in amusement, not offering to help. Eventually, the tree-druid picked the moss off the corpse, finding some felweed, allowing the other druid to escape their spot under the corpse. We tried to hold back our laughs, to no avail.

The recently unstuck being blushed, and requested quietly "Can we get a portal to Shattrath, please?"

We all glanced around at the group. Warlock, Druid, Druid, Paladin, Hunter.

"I don't think so, we may all have to call on the power of our hearthstones to get out of here," the hunter, Tek stated, still a bit of laughter on his voice, "I mean, unless you have a new skill that I didn't know about."

"Oh. I didn't look, oops. See you all later, when we get assigned a new mission!" the druid hastily spoke, hearthstoning away before anything else could be said. Tek, the hunter, followed suit, urging Shadow, his pet and companion, to come along with him. Val hearthed away, winking and smiling as he did so.

_Typical Valex. Does that guy have a mean bone in his body? _

"My hearthstone hasn't recharged from the last time I used it. Looks like I'm hoofin' it over to Telredor, hah," Kaleya laughed.

"Ah, care for an escort? A healer shouldn't be in here all by themselves!" I offered. Just didn't want her to get into trouble with no way out.

**Mmhm. **

"Sure, that would be great! If not just for the protection, which a druid of my skill doesn't need... just kidding... but the company would be great! Is your hearthstone up? Don't stay on my account!"

"My hearthstone is charged and ready, but I have nowhere to be. Let's head out!" I responded, "Long ears first!" She had went back into her night elf form, which was infinitely more appealing than that nasty tree form. Probably infested with bugs. I walked along behind her, looking around at the scenery, though we had just passed this area going the other way. Eventually, that got dull, so I watched her walk. She would look better without that silly tabard covering the leather armor. Strangely, the armor didn't stick to the purple skin, even after all the wading through the pens. Must be a night elf thing. I know my own cloth armor was sticking to me like glue, and needed to use my own Hellfire to dry it off, right before wading in another pond.

So, it was official, night elves had some strange skills. Their hair also never seemed to be messed up, no matter what they were doing. Beings of nature... silly night elves.

Human religion was so much more believable, anyway. Praying to Elune seemed so strange, God was not necessarily female. Or was it Cenarius the men prayed to? How many gods did they really believe in? Or none... How could Kal believe in something like that? She was extremely intelligent... which was apparent from the way she spoke, and the way she acted. Stupid people do not become co-leaders of guilds, regardless of their relationship status with the guild leader.

That was something debated much amongst the Knights of the Horizon, but never spoken of around either the co-leader or the leader. They did always seem to be together, and strangely affectionate toward the other, and no one really knew why. They could be close friends, or perhaps they were lovers. How could that even work?

A night elf and a human. A druid and a rogue. It couldn't work. They were aliens to eachother. Elves had similar body systems to humans, but were they close enough to make a relationship possible?

That would be like me and her. Not possible. Purple and peach don't match. I crossed that thought out of my mind. That relationship would have even more problems than the suspected one between Kal and Zhaire.

"What is THAT!?" yelled Kaleya, snapping me out of my thoughts, and stopping me in my tracks. It was just a Fel Iron Chest that we had forgotten. The way she yelled, I thoughts we were going to die.

"It looks like a chest to me... hah, I thought you were in danger," I told her.

"Well, I could pinch my finger on it, how about you open it, since I could be in horrible danger?" she mocked. I knew she just wanted me to get first shot at whatever was in it. A nice move, covered up by a snotty comment. I made a pretend hurt face, and popped open the chest. Doing so managed to get my finger pinched.

"Shit, that hurt!" I yelped. Kal's eye twitched, but besides that, she made no smart comments, for which I was thankful.

"Well, thank you for the gold and this hideously ugly belt... shall we continue on? This place gives me the creeps, especially with a human stalking me," Kal laughed. I nodded, and we were back on our way.

_Stalking? What a strange thing to say._

**Well, you are walking right behind her, and being an allover creep.**

_Go back to your little place in hell now, I don't think you're needed. _

I dismissed my imp, as it made a rude gesture at me. With a little popping sound, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Finally, my mind felt un-crowded. I breathed a sigh of relief, which the druid in front of me noticed. She turned around.

"That little thing givin' ya trouble, huh?"

"Yep, so I told him he could have fun with all his other little demon friends."

"But, what if some big scary naga comes and attacks us?"

"Then I can get my felguard. He's staying in hell."

She snorted at that comment, turned around, and continued walking. Why she chose to wear a yellow glowing stick at her waist, I will never know. It had to be the ugliest thing on the face of the earth. I watched the glow, which followed the movement of her waist as she walked.

Night elves must not eat too much, to achieve the 'anorexic' look. The two leaves a day really isn't a good diet, from the way they all seemed to look. Never had I seen a overweight, or for that matter, good weighted night elf. They were all thin, including the men. Yet, they made it look good.

With my actual frame, I felt huge next to the night elf. Or behind the night elf, I suppose.

Right ahead of us was the entrance to the pens, finally! It had been a long walk, and both of us seemed to be getting tired. We passed the summoning stone, waving at Watcher Jhang on the way. She was friendly to us, after we found her druid friends, lost in the Pens.

We hopped in the water, leading to the outside world. I casted a spell on Kal and myself for underwater breathing, which canceled on her when she transformed into a sea lion.

"Show off..." I muttered.

"No, but now I am faster than you, Hah!" she exclaimed, swimming circles around me.

"Yeah, be quiet."

We swam through to the top, and hopped on our summoned flyers. Hers was a dragon, mine was an eagle covered by shiny red armor. She waved, and took off on her big, fancy dragon. I patted my gryphon, whispering that he was better than that dragon, cause he had shiny bright armor. Size wasn't everything.

A/N: First chapter, 2k words, check. 58k to go. I forgot to mention that if you aren't a high level world of warcraft player, you probably won't understand a lot of the terminology used here. Sorry . Chapter 2...up... probably soon ish? I dont know. Should I continue this story? Lemme know. -Britt


End file.
